


Ride The Wave

by feygrim



Category: f(x)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Amber's not a virgin.....well, at least with guys. So while she does want her girlfriend, she's nervous about having sex with Luna. Thankfully Luna is with her every step of the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title based off the lyrics from the SM Station song, Wave by Amber and Luna? Yes  
> Am I utter fucking trash? Also yes

 

"Are you done yet?" Amber asked, knowing she was whining but didn’t really care. She really hoped Luna was finishing up her skincare routine soon. She wanted to cuddle. They had just finished up filming their new MV and it had been such an exhausting day, all she wanted to do was curl up with her girlfriend and snuggle. 

 

"Almost," Luna declared. A fond smile appeared on her face at Amber's impatience. "Just one more thing" she muttered to herself. She pulled out her other clothes from her duffel bag, revealing the hidden outfit.  She quickly put it on, not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting any longer.  Snuggling was the last thing she had on her mind. 

 

Amber sat up when Luna came out of the bathroom. “Finally----!” Her words caught in her throat at the sight before her. 

 

"Don't think I haven’t noticed you staring at me, Amber," Luna smirked. She took another step forward and had to hold back her laughter when the tomboy sat up on the bed, almost hitting her head on the headboard. It was fun to tease her girlfriend like this. She'd never seen Amber look so out of the place, the usually very confident Amber seemed to be taking a vacation.

 

Amber swallowed, trying to come up with a response but fuck, her girlfriend looked so hot in that dress, she was at a loss! She didn't know if she wanted to curse the coordis or thank them. All she could was stare, at Luna's thighs, her hips, her breasts, her smiling lips, her glittering eyes. She felt grounded and floating through zero gravity at the same time when she looked into those eyes. It was amazing how someone so beautiful was her girlfriend. "Ow." 

 

Luna giggled. She slid up onto Amber's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "This isn't a dream, Amber. Even now, you still don't believe we're together?" 

 

"Well, not when you look like you stepped out of a wet dream, I don't," Amber muttered. Fuck, she said that out loud, didn't she. 

 

"Yes, you did," Luna grinned and giggled again. "You're so cute, Amber." 

 

Amber blushed. "Y-you're cute," she shot back, not knowing what else to say. It was dizzying having Luna so close to her in this way. The way Luna was smiling, that sexy dress she was in, this hotel room all to themselves. Everything about it felt so much....more. They haven't done anything but cuddled and hold hands and give quick, but sweet kisses since they admitted their feelings for each other. Of course, their busy schedules didn't allow for anything heavier than that. It just reminded Amber how out of depth she felt right now. Luna seemed to move like a feline, graceful and sultry, while Amber resembled more of a possum playing dead, arms limp and body stiff. 

 

Was she gonna get eaten? (Whoa, whoa, wrong choice of words!) 

 

Luna slowly frowned, not enjoying the scared and nervous look on Amber's face. She wanted to tease her girlfriend not scare her. "Amber?" She said softly, sliding off the American girl's lap. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

 

Amber blinked, as if a spell had been broken. "What? No-I--I--I dont know---" She bit her lip then licked it, taking a deep breath. She could do this! This was Luna she was talking to, she would be the last person to judge her. "I just feel this is all a bit....sudden....and I'm kinda out of my element here. I'm not sure what to do....this my first time......" 

 

"Oh, I see." Luna smiled, relieved. She sat next to Amber, entwining their hands together. "I'm sorry I came on a little strong there."

 

Amber shook her head and chuckled. "You were terrifying....but like in a very-good-very-arousing way...if that makes sense...." She blushed, squeezing Luna's hand gently and getting a gentle squeeze back. 

 

Luna laughed. "Thank you, I guess....?"

 

"Made me feel like a deer in headlights though, not knowing what was exactly coming but also not being able to move to stop it." 

 

Luna turned to face Amber, cupping her face so she would look at her. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want, Amber. It's okay. We're both new to this and I don't want it to be bad experience for either of us."

 

"So, uh, it's your first time too...?" Amber asked, a bit surprised. "All those moves made me think you were pretty experienced..." 

 

Luna blushed now, suddenly flustered. "Actually, I mean it was only one time but uh, me and Sulli..."

 

"Huh...." 

 

"You're not surprised?!" 

 

"Should I be? We used to make bets on whether you two would get together," Amber said, grinning.

 

Luna pouted, blushing harder "Aaammmbberr!" She buried her face in her chest, whining about her ridiculous members. 

 

"Would it make you feel better if I say I betted that you wouldn't?" Amber said, laughing.

 

"Not really..." Luna huffed, a bit miffed, but she also couldn't help but smile at how happy her girlfriend was. It was ridiculous how easy they affected each other's moods. She really wanted to kiss Amber right now so she did. Amber quickly came on board, immediately wrapping her arms around Luna's waist and tugging her closer. 

 

Luna climbed onto the bed and onto Amber's lap. As she moved, she deepened the kiss, licking into Amber's mouth. Amber opened up for her easily, moaning. Luna shivered at the feeling of her girlfriend's hands slipping under the dress and caressing her thighs, aiming for her sensitive spots. 

 

Amber gasped, breaking the kiss. "Y-you're not wearing underwear...!" Her hands were frozen on the vocalist's hips. 

 

Luna smiled sheepishly. "I got ahead of myself....sorry." Amber just laughed and shook her head.

 

"Am I to expect any more surprises tonight?" She teased. 

 

"Only if you ask nicely," Luna teased back.  

 

"Does that feel good, Luna?" Amber asked. Luna just moaned, a long drawn-out note that sounded sweeter than bird song. Electricity ran down Amber's back at hearing such a visceral response. She wanted to hear more. She pushed her girlfriend onto her back and climbed on top, connecting their lips again when she leaned over. Her right hand dipped under the hem of Luna's dress once more, caressing her hips close to her sex. "This okay?" She asked quietly. 

 

Luna smiled and nodded. 

 

"Okay, I've never done this before so if I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me." Amber smiled nervously. 

 

"Relax and go slow," Luna assured softly, rubbing her left arm. "You'll do fi--oooohhh~" Her legs spread involuntarily, responding quickly to the feel of fingers pressing against her clit. 

 

Amber grinned, her nervousness fading slowly at watching her girlfriend's reaction. With confidence, she moved her fingers along Luna's labia, sliding up and down to find her sensitive spots. It seemed Luna was sensitive everywhere aa she trembled and twitched underneath her. Amber could feel herself getting wet at the way her body moved, the way her nipples hardened formed little mounds under the dress, the way she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. "It's okay, I want to hear you." A deep kiss opened the vocalist's mouth, and long "ooooohhhhhs" and quick "ah, ah, ahs" escaped from it. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah, I-I'm close," Luna whimpered. Her arm dashed out and she grabbed Amber's wrist to hold her there, as if afraid the American girl would stop. 

 

Amber shook her head, pulling her hand away. "Not yet. I still haven't gotten you out of that dress." She giggled at Luna's whining. "So cute." She pulled off the dress with Luna's help, though her girlfriend pouted throughout the whole process. Amber made it up to her, latching her mouth on Luna's right nipple and sucking gently. Her fingers quickly returned to making slow circles around and on Luna's clit.

 

"Ooooh, yes, mmmmmmfuckyes!" Luna exclaimed in English. 

 

Amber laughed, a trail of saliva connecting her tongue to Luna's nipple. "I don't remember teaching you that!" 

 

"TV" Luna moaned, also in English. 

 

"You mean, porn," Amber grinned.  "Who could have imagined that Luna watches nasty American porn. You should have invited me to watch with you." 

 

"Aaaaammmbbbeeerrr!" 

 

"Okay, okay," Amber giggled. "So cute when you pout." She took her own clothes off quickly before Luna could protest.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Luna purred, running her hands over Amber’s body, stopping to squeeze her small breasts. 

 

“No, you are,” Amber protested. Seriously, Luna looked so gorgeous like this, cheeks red from lust, body glistening with sweat, messy hair spread out like a halo behind her head, she looked ethereal. 

 

“Let’s agree we’re both beautiful people then,” Luna said, pulling Amber down for a kiss.  

 

“Deal,” Amber giggled. She hummed into the kiss, not able to resist giving Luna’s lips a bite as her fingers continued their busy work, rubbing the vocalist’s clit. “Want to see you come like this.” 

 

Luna moaned. “Yes, want to---!” She arched into Amber’s touch, shivering at the feel of her hand caressing her thigh. She loved how tactile Amber got when they made out but always wanted more, always a bit disappointed when they stopped their heavy pettings to cuddle. This was better than she imagined. “Mm-mm-mm, close-ah-close!!” 

 

Amber groaned. “Fuck, yes!” She quickened her pace up a bit, leaning down to mouth at Luna’s nipple. She carefully took one in her teeth and pulled gently, pressing down on Luna’s clit. 

 

Luna cried out, her body arching and twitching as if she was going to fly off the bed. When she fell back down to earth, she could feel her cunt twitch from the aftershocks and her thighs coated in her juices. Amber couldn’t help the urge to lick her clean and the fruits of her labor tasted oh so sweet. Luna giggled when her girlfriend got her ticklish spots. “Your turn now,” she whispered, sliding under Amber in between her legs. 

 

“Fuck,” Amber cursed, knees feeling a little shaky as Luna lapped at her cunt. Her girlfriend didn’t leave any area untouched by her tongue, leaving Amber’s clit for last. Amber’s knees bucked when Luna finally licked her hard bud, letting out a long moan. 

 

“Good?” Luna said, a bit muffled by the fact that her tongue was swirling around Amber’s clit.

 

“Yes, fuck, yeess” Amber hissed.

 

Luna grinned, licking her lips to get them wet before wrapping them around Amber’s clit and sucking. Her hands gripped Amber’s hips meanly as the girl above her writhed. 

 

“Lun--fuuu-ck!” Amber choked out, almost sobbing. She desperately needed something to hold onto, feeling like she would fall, and her hands found Luna’s hair, gripping just a bit too tight. 

 

Luna didn’t stop, alternating between licking and sucking until she heard Amber scream and felt her come run down her chin. She shuffled out from underneath Amber, still holding onto her so she wouldn’t fall, and laid them both back onto the bed. “Good?” 

 

Amber blinked at her girlfriend, whose hair was matted from sweat and her chin was wet with come, and then laughed, feeling utterly and completely in love with this beautiful person. “Better than good, that was amazing. My legs and my brain feel like jello.” 

 

Luna beamed and leaned in for a kiss. “Love you.” 

 

“Love you too,” Amber said. 

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the dress im talking about god luna looked so hot in it](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-9tnjHnpA0r0/Vx9K-4BzJUI/AAAAAAABUjM/VSoMBZ9DWMQ5T06pqnKCDwk4_nTN7FlDACLcB/s1600/fx%2Bluna.jpg)  
>  talk to me about lunber or f(x) here: loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
